1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector and a connector assembly, and more particularly, to a connector and a connector assembly used for transmitting low-speed signal and/or high-speed signal.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art, for example, ROC Patent No. M371317 filed on Aug. 10, 2009 discloses a ‘SATA connector’, referring to FIGS. 19 and 20, which respectively show a 3-dimensional exploded schematic diagram of a conventional SATA connector and a schematic assembly diagram thereof. The conventional SATA connector is composed of a first connector 1 and a second connector 2. The connector 1 includes an insulation body 10, two terminal sets 20 and 30, a ground terminal 37, a cable 40, a metallic shell 50 and a pull band 57. In the diagram, P represents a motherboard. In the prior art, the terminal sets 20 and 30 of the connector 1 are plugged into the connector 2 in vertically inserting way (FIG. 20) with a larger inserting force and the connector 1 is uneasily plugged/unplugged, so that a pull band 57 is employed herein. Moreover, the connector 1 is vertically assembled into the connector 2, the overall thickness of the conventional SATA connector is limited to be reduced and the design needs to be improved.
In addition, since the terminal sets 20 and 30 are bent at a vertically upper place, in which the bending portions with small area serve as soldering places for externally connecting the cable, so that the areas available for soldering operation are small. In particular, the bending design of the terminals would cause an up-down-step during transmitting signals, which easily affects the transmission quality.